Transkripte/Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg
Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg ist die zwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Spa Tag :Rarity: Es tut mir so Leid, Fluttershy. Ich wollte unbedingt pünktlich zu unserem Treffen erscheinen. [[Spa-Ponys|Spa-Pony]] So wie immer. :Spa-Pony: Ah-ha! :Rarity: Aber du wirst nicht glauben, was mir heute passiert ist. :Fluttershy: Ist denn alles in Ordnung? :Rarity: Allerdings, sogar mehr als das? Ich trug mein neustes Hutmodell und war auf dem Weg zu unserer Verabredung, als mir niemand geringeres begegnete als Photo Finish! :Fluttershy: Photo Finish? :Rarity: Sie ist die berühmteste Modefotografin in ganz Equestria. Wie auch immer. Sie sah mein Hut und sagte, sie fände ihn absolut fantastisch! :Fluttershy: Was für ein tolles Kompliment. :Rarity: Sie war so beeindruckt, dass sie jetzt unbedingt meine neuesten Kleiderentwürfe fotografieren will! :Fluttershy: Das ist doch wunderbar. :Rarity: Ha-a-ast du eine A-A-Ahnung, was das vielleicht für meine Karriere bedeuten könnte? :Fluttershy: Wie schön, Rarity, Ich freu mich ja so für dich. :Rarity: Aber ich brauche ein einzigartiges Pony, dass für mich modelt. Ein Pony, das schön ist! Ein Pony mit Anmut! Ein Pony, … wie du! :Fluttershy: Oh RarityOriginal:Oh, goodness. Ich weiß nicht. :Rarity: Fluttershy, das ist eine riesen große Chance für mich und es würde mir unendlich viel bedeuten. :Fluttershy: Ich fühl mich auch sehr geschmeichelt. :Rarity: Kein anderes Pony ist so anmutig und graziös wie du. :Fluttershy: Aber… :Rarity: Kein Pony! :Fluttershy: Eine andere ist bestimmt noch geeigneter… :Rarity: Bitte! :Fluttershy: Eine, die sich mehr für Mode interessiert. :Rarity: Bitte! :Fluttershy: ..und gern im Scheinwerferlicht steht. :Rarity: Bitte, bitte, BITTE! :Fluttershy: Nun, wenn es so wahnsinnig wichtig für dich ist, mach ich es natürlich. :Rarity: japs Oh, danke dankedankedanke! Eine bessere Freundin als dich kann man sich gar nicht wünschen! :Fluttershy: seufz Haben wir nicht einen wunderschönen Nachmittag mit einander verbracht. :Rarity: Find ich auch. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nicht für mich modeln willst, dass ich jetzt total erschöpft bin! Na bitte! Ich bekomme einen Pickel. Dafür gibt es nur eine Lösung! :zum Spa :Rarity: So wie immer! :My Little Pony Titellied Versprochen ist Versprochen :Rarity: Hm… Bestimmt will sie gute Haltung und Eleganz sehen. :Fluttershy: Äh, eine gute Haltung und Eleganz. :Rarity: Mehr Licht! Sonst kommen die Pailletten nicht gut zur Geltung und das ganze Kleid wirkt nicht. Oh und der Kopfputz braucht mehr Federn. Pinkie Pie, mehr Federn! Und mehr Pailletten, mehr Pailletten! Und mehr Schleifen! Oh nein, nimm sie wieder weg! Nein, doch Schleifen. Oh, der Saum ist schlecht gearbeitet. NADELKISSEN! Vielen Dank, dass ihr mir alle helft und es tut mir Leid, dass ich so kurz angebunden bin, aber ich bin einfach schrecklich nervös. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, tut das nicht weh? :Spike: Durch meine Schuppen spüre ich gar nichts. selbst wenn es weh tun würde, es gibt kein Schmerz, der mich davon abhalten kann, dem wunderschönsten Pony auf der Welt helfen zu wollen. :Twilight Sparkle: stöhn :Spike: Ich will euch ein Geheimnis verraten. Aber ihr dürft es nicht weiter erzählen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich verspreche es. :Pinkie Pie: Hand auf’s Herz, kannst mir vertrauen. Will mir sonst ’n Muffin ins Auge hauen. :Spike: Ich steh unheimlich auf Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: japs IchOriginal: We verrat kein Wort. :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt mal ehrlich. Jedes Pony in Ponyville weiß… :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Du hast Spike versprochen es für dich zu behalten. Er vertraut dir. Wenn man das Vertrauen eines Freundes verliert, kann man einen Freund verlieren. Für immer! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber… :Pinkie Pie: FÜR IMMER UND EWIG! :Twilight Sparkle: Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass Rarity Bescheid weiß. Photo Finish ist eingetroffen :Ladenglocke :Photo Finish: Ich, Photo Finish… bin eingetroffen. :Rarity: Oh, was für eine große Ehre für mich! :Photo Finish: Wir fangen an … JETZT SOFORT! :Rarity: Zeig Haltung und Eleganz! :Photo Finish: Ja! Zeig Photo Finish was du drauf hast. Nein! Schön. Nein! Guuut. Nein! Jaaa. GENUG! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber sie hat doch kaum Fotos gemacht. :Fluttershy: Es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Ich hab alles gegeben. :Rarity: Der Kopfputz ist zu groß für dich und der Umhang hat zu viele Pailletten und ich hab gedacht, ich könnte sie wirklich beeindrucken. :Photo Finish: Sieht so aus als hätte ich, Photo Finish, den neuen Modestar in Ponyville entdeckt. :Rarity: Wirklich? :Photo Finish: Ja, wirklich. Und ich, Photo Finish, werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr Stern über ganz Equestria leuchtet. Morgen steht ein Photoshooting im Park an. Pause Ich gehe! :Rarity: Habt ihr das gehört? Das mein Stern „über ganz Equestria“ leuchten wird. :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity. Ich hatte solche Angst dir etwas zu verbauen. :Rarity: Ach, Blödsinn. Ich wusste doch, dass du ein gutes Model bist. Photoshooting im Park :Rarity: Nein, nein, nein, ja! Das ist auf jeden Fall das Richtige. Photo Finish wird es toll finden. Jedes Pony wird es toll finden. :Fluttershy: Oh, ich freu mich ja so wahnsinnig für dich. Vergiss uns andere Ponys nicht, wenn du die größte Modekönigin von ganz Equestria bist. :Rarity: Das werde ich nie. :Photo Finish: Lasst mich hier runter. Oh, nein neineineinein. Das Model soll etwas einfaches tragen. Etwas das entsprechend zur .. Natur passt! :Rarity: Oja, genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Äh, gib mir ein klein wenig Zeit und ich werd was passendes zusammenstellen. :Photo Finish: Ja… aber das wird nicht nötig sein. :Rarity: Aber… aber… wie willst du mir denn helfen „mein Stern über Equestria“ zum leuchten zu bringen, wenn ich kein Outfit für die Fotos zusammenstellen darf? :Photo Finish: Ich will doch nicht dir helfen über ganz Equestria zu leuchten. Ich hab doch diesen Stern gemeint. Sie ist mein Star! Du kannst gehen! :Rarity: japs :Fluttershy: Ich kann das nicht, Rarity. :Rarity: Oh aber du musst, Fluttershy. Photo Finish macht aus dir einen großen Star. Das ist die wunderbarste Chance in deinem Leben. Ich weis wir beide haben gehofft, dass es meine Chance ist. Aber jetzt ist es eben deine. Tu es für mich, bitte. Du musst. Du musst! DU MUSST! :Photo Finish: Fluttershy! Es ist Zeit für meine … FotomagieOrigianl: It is time to make… the magics!! Oh wunderbar! Du wirkst wie ein zartes Blümchen. Du siehst viel verführerischer aus, ohne Glitter und Federn. Der neue Star :Pinkie Pie: Sag schon, wie ist es gelaufen? :Rarity: Gar nicht. Photo Finish will mit Fluttershy arbeiten. Nicht mit mir. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity. Das tut mir so leid für dich. Könn wir irgendetwas für dich tun? :Rarity: Nein. Ich würde jetzt nur gern allein sein. :Spike: Ihr habt’s gehört. Rarity möchte … allein sein. Urg Was denn? Ich dachte sie meint nicht so richtig allein. :Photo Finish: Zu viel Rusch! Mehr Rusch! Zu viel! Zu wenig. Perfekt. :Fluttershy: schnupf :Photo Finish: Oh, habt ihr gehört! Selbst ihr Niesen ist anmutig. Jetzt verschwindet! Wie fühlst du dich? Überglücklich? Aufgeregt? Das übertrifft dein Träume, was? :Fluttershy: N… nervös. :Photo Finish: Nervös? jetzt werd mal nicht albern! Du stehst lediglich vor einer riesen Menge Ponys, die dich beobachtet und insgeheim kritisiert. :Musik :Photo Finish: Dein Stichwort! Los raus! :Fluttershy: Lass Rarity nicht im Stich. Du musst es tun. Du musst, du musst, du musst. :Pony Fan: Sie ist so natürlich. :Anderer Fan: Und so liebreizend. :Hoity-Toity?: Sie ist perfekt für meine neue Werbeaktion. :Fan: Da ist Fluttershy! :Rarity: Wow. Du bist inzwischen ja sehr beliebt. Ich freu mich wahnsinnig für dich. Du musst ja unglaublich glücklich sein. :Fluttershy: Oja. Ich bin furchtbar glücklich. :Photo Finish: Fluttershy! Ich suche schon überall nach dir. Wir haben da einen Dings da am Dings. :Fluttershy: Treffen wir uns zum Wellness? So wie immer? :Rarity: Aber natürlich! Ich bin auch schon ganz gespannt alles vom Dings da ma Dings zu hören. :Rarity: Uaa! Eigentlich müsste ich diejenige sein, die von Reportern verfolgt wird. :Türglocke :Rarity: Hi! Willkommen in der Carousel Boutique! :Bon Bon: Ist sie noch hier? Wir haben gehört, dass Fluttershy hier war. :Rarity: Tut mir Leid, ihr habt sie verpasst. Aber ihr habt trotzdem Glück. Ich hab die Preise für meine besten Modelle herunter gesetzt. :Bon Bon: Und du bist wer…? :Rarity: Rarity, natürlich. :Bon Bon: Noch nie von dir gehört. Sags nicht weiter :Photo Finish: Welch Glück. Ich, Photo Finish, habe dieses grandsiose Modell entdeckt. :Fluttershy: Photo Finish? :Photo Finish: Sie ist ein solches Naturtalent vor der Kamera. :Fluttershy: Ähm… Photo Finish? :Photo Finish: Ich brauch bei ihr nur drauf zu halten und abzudrücken. Fotomagie! :Fluttershy: Photo Finish, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich unterbreche. Aber ich bin schon sehr spät dran. :Photo Finish: Oh, nein wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Du musst unbedingt zu dieser Balletprämiere! Jedes Pony, dass wirklich was auf sich hält, wird da sein. :Fluttershy: Oh, eigentlich bin ich mit meiner Freundin verabredet… :Photo Finish: Wir gehen, komm! :Rarity: quengel Also langsam werden meine Hufe wirklich schrumpelig, so lange warte ich hier schon. Offenbar ist Fluttershy zu sehr mit ihrer Karriere beschäftigt um sich mit ihrer Freundin zu treffen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wahrscheinlich wurde sie nur irgendwo aufgehalten. :Rarity: Natürlich wurde sie das. Sie ist ja der neue funkelnde Stern und ich wünschte mir, dieser Stern würde verglühen. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Fluttershy ist deine Freundin. :Rarity: Ja, ich weis, ich weis. Ich sollte mich auch für sie freuen. Aber statt dessen bin ich urg eifersüchtig. Versprich mir, ihr nicht zu sagen, was ich empfinde, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte nicht! :Twilight Sparkle: Gut, du hast mein Wort. Wenn man das Vertrauen eines Freundes verliert, kann man einen Freund verlieren. :Pinkie Pie: FÜR IMMER UND EWIG! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Du siehst toll aus! :Rarity: Fluttershy ist vielleicht total berühmt. Aber das muss nicht bedeuten, dass ich aufhöre gut auszusehen. :Fluttershy: Rarity! Entschuldige, ich bin… Oh nein. Sie ist schon wieder gegangen, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir Leid. :Fluttershy: Oh, das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich bin so frustriert, ich würde am liebsten nur schreien . quick :Twilight Sparkle: Geht’s dir jetzt besser? :Fluttershy: seufz Nein. Kann ich mich dir anvertrauen? :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich. :Fluttershy: Versprichst mir es Rarity nicht zu erzählen! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich schwöre es. :Fluttershy: Den Pinkie Pie-Schwur? :Twilight Sparkle: Hand auf’s Herz, kannst mir vertrauen. Will mir sonst ’n Muffin ins Auge hau’n ins Auge AARGH, au! :Fluttershy: Ich will gar kein Model sein. Nein, ich hasse es eins zu sein. Dieser riesige Rummel um mich herum ist so schrecklich und ich mach das nur weil Rarity gesagt hat, ich soll es tun. Ich muss! ICH MUSS! seufz ich muss… :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wirklich? Wow… Soll ich dir was verraten? Rarity… :Pie verneint :Fluttershy: Oh, was wolltest du sagen? :Pinkie Pie: FÜR IMMER UND EWIG! :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, nichts! Incognito :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab nachgedacht. Wenn du gar kein Modell mehr sein willst, wieso lässt du es dann nicht einfach? :Fluttershy: Oh nein. Das würde ich ihr nie antun. Nie im Leben. Rarity wäre doch am Boden zerstört. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity hat mir selbst gesagt… :Pie isst auf dämonische Weise einen Apfel :Pinkie Pie: Mmm… super lecker! :Twilight Sparkle: Hääääh. :Fluttershy: Ach, wenn mich nicht all diese Ponys so furchtbar mögen würden, dann würde Photo Finish mich nicht mehr fotografieren wollen. Dann gäb es ein anderes Pony mit … Photomagie! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Du hast recht! Du hast recht, du hast recht, du hast recht! :Pony Fan: Es ist Fluttershy! Sabotage :Twilight Sparkle: Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Von selbst würde Fluttershy nie etwas dagegen unternehmen. Aber wenn ich ihr mit meiner Magie helfe bei der nächsten Modenschau was unfassbares zu tun, dann will sie niemand mehr als Modell sehen. Und wenn Fluttershy kein Model mehr sein muss, dann braucht Rarity auch nicht mehr eifersüchtig sein und ich muss ihre Geheimnisse nicht mehr für mich behalten. Ja das wäre perfekt! Aber du darfst niemanden etwas verraten. Versprich mir, dass du es für dich behältst! :Pinkie Pie: schließt ihren Mund, Verschließt ihn mit einem Schlüssel, gräbt ein Loch, wirft den Schlüssel rein, baut ein Haus darauf und zieht in dieses ein. :Twilight Sparkle: Also, soll das ein Versprechen sein oder eher nicht? :Pinkie Pie: Äh, ja! War doch offensichtlich, Reißverschluss über den Mund, Mund abgeschlossen und ein Loch gegraben, Schlüssel rein geschmissen und dann schnell ein Haus auf dem Loch gebaut und dann bin ich in das Haus eingezogen. :Twilight Sparkle: ganz offensichtlich. :Fluttershy: Denkst du echt, dass es funktioniert? :Twilight Sparkle: sie lieben dich so wie du bist. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass du nicht so bist, wie du bist. Überlass alles mir. :Rarity: Dann sehen wir uns doch mal an, was das ganze Theater hier soll. :unangemessenes Verhalten :Rarity: Oh nein. :Golden Harvest: Holt sie von der Bühne runter! :Anderer Fan: Sie ist eine Blamage für die ganze Modewelt! :Photo Finish: Ich, Photo Finish, habe einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht! :Rarity: Bravo! Ganz ausgezeichnet! :Pony fan (Lyrica): Bravo? Wer in aller Welt ist begeistert von einer solch miserablen Modenschau? :Rarity: Diese Haltung! Diese Eleganz! Sie hat eine ganz neue Art des modelns entwickelt! Bravo! :Pony fan (Lyrica): Wer kann denn bitte soetwas sagen? :Pony fan (Violet): japs Sie war’s. :Pony fan (Lyrica): Das Einhorn in dieser phantastischen Garderobe. Das muss ein Pony sein, dass ganz klar etwas von Mode versteht. Wenn es diesem phantastischen Pony gefällt, gefällt es mir natürlich auch! Bravo! :jubelt Fluttershy kündigt :Fluttershy: Es ist so furchtbar. Einfach furchtbar! Auf einmal bin ich noch berühmter als vorher. Oh, ich bin so frustriert, dass ich gegen irgendwas treten könnte! :gegen Vase, Vase wackelt :Fluttershy: Ich wünschte Rarity würde nicht unbedingt wollen, dass ich ein Modell bin. :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Aber Rarity…! sich den Mund zu :Rarity: Fluttershy! Ist alles in Ordnung? :Fluttershy: Hm, aber natürlich! Ich bin immerhin ein gefragtes Supermodell. Wie soll da was nicht in Ordnung sein? :Twilight Sparkle: Ganz einfach, weil… sich den Mund zu :Rarity: Aber da draußen auf dem Laufsteg haben dich alle ausgebuht und ich… oh … oh Fluttershy. Es ist so schrecklich. Ich wollte, dass sie es tun. :Fluttershy: Du wolltest es?! :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich wolltest sie es, denn sie ist…! Früchte in den Mund :Rarity: Eifersüchtig! Ich wollte so gern im Rampenlicht stehen und plötzlich warst du es. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich gehofft, dass du irgendwas tust, dass deiner Modellkarriere ein Ende bereitet. Aber als es dann tatsächlich passierte, schämte ich mich entsetzlich. Wie konnte ich mir nur wünschen, das du bei etwas versagst, dass du so sehr liebst? :Twilight Sparkle: Aber… Fluttershy will gar nicht… Ugh! den Kopf in den Blumentopf :Fluttershy: Lieben? Oh, Rarity. Ich hasse es Modell zu sein. :Rarity: Wie bitte? :Fluttershy: Ich hasse es so sehr. :Rarity: Aber wieso hast du dann weiter gemacht? :Fluttershy: Ich dachte, wenn ich aufhöre, dann wirst du sehr böse auf mich sein, weil ich nicht der „Stern über Equestria“ sein will. :Rarity: Und ich dachte, wenn ich dir sage wie eifersüchtig ich bin, hältst du mich für eine schlechte Freundin. :Fluttershy: Niemals! :Rarity: die ganze Zeit! :Fluttershy: Hätten wir uns doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. :Rarity: Ich verspreche, dass ich meine Gefühle niemals mehr geheim halte. :Fluttershy: Ja, ich auch. :Fluttershy und Rarity: Hand auf’s Herz, kannst mir vertrauen. Will mir sonst ’n Muffin ins Auge hauen. lach :Photo Finish: Du warst brillant. Brillant! Allein für morgen haben wir schon fünf Fototermine auf unserer Liste. :Fluttershy: Es tut mir Leid, Photo Finish, aber ich werde wohl keinen einigen dieser Termine wahrnehmen können. :Photo Finish: Wieso nicht? :Fluttershy und Rarity: Weil wir gehen! lach :Photo Finish: Was ist hier denn gerade passiert? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike ist in Rarity verliebt! den Mund :Pinkie Pie: seufz Und dabei hast du so lange durchgehalten. Lektion gelernt :Fluttershy: Also das nenne ich nun wirklich einen ganz entspannten Nachmittag. :Rarity: Ist das nicht wunderbar? :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ::ein guter Freund zu sein, heißt auch Geheimnisse bewahren zu können. Aber man sollte niemals Angst haben mit Freunden über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. :Hast du auch alles, Spike? :Spike: Nein. Kein einziges Wort. Ich kann’s nicht fassen, dass du jemand anderen meine Gefühle für Rarity verraten hast. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast recht. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Das war falsch von mir. :Spike: Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an. :Twilight Sparkle: Wirst du jetzt meinen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia schreiben? :Spike: Klar würde ich das tun. Aber… im Moment bin ich leider zu beschäftigt. :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Green Isn't Your Color es:Transcripciones/Verde de la envidia ru:Стенограммы/Секреты дружбы Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg Kategorie:Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg Kategorie:Erste Staffel